About Time
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Tim knew that Gibbs wouldn't break his own rule, so he found a way for Gibbs to get to know him without dating. Now, if only Gibbs would finally make a move they could make it official. McGibbs. Prequel to So Much Fun.


**I know this was on the poll for what fic should be written after McGee's Keeper series, but I decided to post it and take it off the poll because I've had it written since back in November. And figured why wait. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Prequel to "So Much Fun"**

* * *

**About Time**

Tim knew that Gibbs wouldn't break his own rules, even on him. Especially rule 12 after the whole Jenny Shepard in Paris fiasco. But Tim saw, from the very beginning that he really wanted to. All the way back when Tim worked in Norfolk. The looks and the small smiles he graced him with. Not to mention the few conversations he's overheard by other agents about Gibbs' staring problem when it came to Agent McGee, especially in the locker room. It wasn't hard to miss.

So, with him returning the feelings, Tim had come up with a plan. A plan to "date" Gibbs without literally dating. He'd slip in some personal information here, a comment about his favorite things there. It had taken a while, surprisingly, but Gibbs had finally caught on to what he was doing and their "nondating dating" started. It had been fun, secretive as the team had absolutely no clue. But then…

Four years later and Gibbs still hadn't made a move to make it official. He didn't know how much more he could take; he was a little worried of getting carpal tunnel. And not because of all his time on a computer.

Seriously, there were only so many times a guy could jerk off to fantasies of their boss before something happened. And he could feel it happening to him. If Gibbs didn't make a move soon, Tim would not be held accountable for his actions. He was ready to grab Gibbs and kiss him for all he's worth, didn't matter if they were in the middle of the bullpen or not.

* * *

After a pretty easy case, Tim headed home.

"Hey boy," he greeted with a pet on the head. "You hungry?"

"Woof!"

"That's what I thought." Tim fed Jethro, just another reminder of the stubborn ass man who wouldn't make a move, and headed into his bedroom to change into some running clothes. "You all set boy?" he asked after he came back to Jethro's bowl empty and him sitting at the door with the leash in his mouth. If that wasn't a, "Ready to go," then he didn't know what was.

He and Jethro started slow for one mile before picking up speed and not stopping for another two. Jethro really was a great dog, and a great trainer. His dog could go a lot longer and still be good and barely out of breath. It had taken a while before Tim was able to keep up with Jethro and thankfully lost weight. He didn't mind the weight, and obviously Jethro—Boss—didn't either, but it was still great to lose the weight and be prouder of his body. Besides, the looks he got now from Gibbs was definitely worth it. The man thought he was slick, but he's seen the looks he threw his way in the locker room before and after a shower.

Arriving home, he let Jethro get water before going on to the couch, waiting for the television to be turned on. Shaking his head, Tim turned on _Animal Cops_ on Animal Planet and again shaking his head, he left his dog to his show while he went to go take a shower.

Tim quickly showered, he didn't want to take the chance of falling into another fantasy of Gibbs, and getting out, he wrapped a towel around his waist. He checked his phone to make sure he didn't miss any calls from the team, been plenty of times he's missed a call while in the shower. Thankfully there weren't any missed calls and he had been ready to dry himself and change when a knock came to the door.

Grabbing his gun, he walked to the door. Though he took it as a good sign that Jethro hadn't reacted to the knock, he still kept his gun. After all, Jethro did get really into _Animal Cops_ sometimes that Tim couldn't get his attention until it was over.

"Open up McGee!"

Blinking, he opened the door and stared at Gibbs, who was staring hungrily at his exposed wet chest. Tim smiled at the way Gibbs licked his lips, his pupils blown wide with lust and the little blue that he could see was dark blue.

"Gibbs?" he asked, feigning confusion.

A rumble came from the older man's chest, a growl that sent shivers down Tim's spine. Gibbs stepped into the apartment, shutting the door and locking it, never taking his eyes off of him. Tim trembled where he stood, soaking up the man's scorching heat as he stood before him and so close.

"Tim."

"Yes?" He whimpered before biting his lip as Gibbs reached out and trailed his rough fingertips over his hip, slowly tracing it across his skin and to his other hip, dipping into the towel when he followed the trail again.

"I think it's time I made my move."

"O-Okay."

Gibbs smirked before hooking the rest of his fingers into the towel and tugging it loose, dropping it where they stood. The man's eyes raked down his body slowly, Tim whimpered again when Gibbs smirked before licking his lips. He was planning something. He knew he was. But what it was, he would enjoy it.

The man slowly backed him up, never taking his eyes off his. But he did when they passed the couch and he looked at Jethro. Gibbs raised an eyebrow in question and Tim answered.

"He's a big _Animal Cop_ fan." He stared at Gibbs when he looked back at him and smiled. "And there's a marathon on tonight."

Gibbs smirked before pushing him further into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Jethro the dog barely noticed.

* * *

Tim panted as he tried to catch his breath, Gibbs hovering over him with his arms slightly shaking. He wanted the older man on top of him, so he weakly wrapped his arms around the other's back and pulled him down on top of him.

"Tim, I'm heavy," Gibbs weakly protested.

He shook his head. "I don't care. I want you on top of me. Unless I break a rib, I want you on top of me. Waited too long for this."

The cock still inside his ass twitched and Gibbs growled into his neck, smoothing his hands down his sides and to his thighs, hiking them higher onto his waist. Tim stared at Gibbs when he rose up and started softly thrusting into him, his cock hardening the more he thrust and the louder Tim moaned. Shit. Didn't think the man would be ready so quickly after that first round. But he definitely wasn't complaining.

"How long is this marathon?"

"Till…oh God…till midnight."

"Not enough time." He changed his angle and Tim arched with a cry. "Mutt will have to sleep out in the living room."

"O-Okay." He moved his hips to meet Gibbs' and he had one last thought before he gave over to the sensations Gibbs' was assaulting his body with.

_'About damn time.'_

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


End file.
